I'm Not Rin
by ShadowFoxMoon
Summary: When she heard the command she followed him because she was lonely. She liked to think the reason he made the command was because he was lonely too... or bored. Does he get bored? Even after years of traveling with him, she never really knows what his motives are for doing the things that he does.
1. Alive

ShadowFoxMoon:

Hello everyone. I usually don't like starting things of with a note, but I think this is a little necessary, considering the importance of this story.

You may or may not recognize me, if you don't that's understandable, I am mostly known in the INUYASHA crossover section, my greatest and most known story being Ouran High School Host Club X Inuyasha. Fun N Games At Ouran. (COMPLETED) My second being Spirit's Revenge. A Bleach X Inuyasha crossover. (WIP)

I have read many fanfction over the years, many good, and many many more bad ones. You name it, I have at least read a few chapters in many crazy ideas that have been thrown on the interwebs.

What I don't see often enough is a good honest story, where Sesshomaru is well, _**Sesshomaru** _in all his glory.

In my eyes, he is aloof and enigmatic.

He doesn't have a castle.

He doesn't have a 'delicate' eyebrow that everyone writes for some reason.

He doesn't go on a mating spree when Kagome comes in 'heat'

And most of all, he is in love with only himself.

This story will take place over years—**_Years _**of Kagome's life. From age 15-16, to around 45. Most of her human life. If you are reading this story for a quick fix, it is not going to happen. There is no love at first sight here.

Trust and respect doesn't happen in the first meeting. It doesn't happen after a week, or even a few months. It is a gradual process over years of being together, and even then, love might not bloom from it, for it is an even greater emotion.

This story is going to be one of my most thought of, emotional, and 'human' stories I will ever do. I hope it will be one of my greatest work that everyone will remember.

I will use all my writing skills to make this the most convincing cannon Sesshomaru X Kagome story I could come up with, in my power.

There is no castle. There is no 'delicate' eyebrow. And no one is going to be calling **_Sesshomaru, _**'fluffy'.

Only blood, tears, lies, death, regret, debt, family, duty, respect, honor, courage, and if I can pull it off, love.

This is my Sesshomaru X Kagome.

_**Story**_

Kagome was sitting among a field of flowers, picking several different herbs and digging up a few hidden roots. She would brush away the dirt, before putting the object into her basket with a sigh, a heavy look on her face. Being surrounded by beautiful flowers, Kagome tried to distract herself and reached out, picking up a few of the colorful plants.

"Inuyasha." She whispered the half-demon's name as she began to weave the steams together as her mind started to wander away from the reason why she was even there.

The group was attacked by a demon, and the tough dog ended up being severely injured. He thought it was no big deal and kept it hidden from the group, wanting to continue looking for the shards. After a few days, Inuyasha collapsed from his injures and they were forced to return to the village and tend to his wounds. Kagome did her best, bring what she could from her world to heal his cuts and bandage him, but he still hasn't moved from his bed, and she was starting to worry for him.

So while their sword welding companion was out sick, the others decided to take the time and relax. Kagome was staying close to the village, instead of going home like she would have done whenever they got free time away from hunting for Naraku. The circumstances for their break was different, and it left Kagome worrying for the dog-demon to the point where to past time and to be useful, she has been gathering herbs and other things to try and help his healing.

A shuffling in the bushes tore Kagome from her thoughts and she reached beside her, her fingers wrapping around her bow as she glanced up. Yet her grip on her weapon slacked and her eyes softened when she spotted a small girl walking towards her from the tree line. The girl looked around with a bright smile on her face, before she finally spotted her. Their eyes meet, and the girl paused.

The girl seemed to be thinking over something, before her smile returned and she started walking towards her without fear. Kagome noticed that the girl was young, maybe nine, with dark black hair. The closer she got the more details she could see, like the dirt smudged on her cheeks which highlighted her freckles, and her dark brown orbs watching her with curiosity.

"Hi." The girl was now standing in front of her and waved.

"Hello." Kagome greeted the girl with a smile, and removed her hand from her bow.

The girl giggled and plopped down in front of her. The motion causing several petals to rip from their flowers and dance in the air around them for a moment, before finally settling among them. "What are you doing?" She asked innocently, her head cocked to the side as she looked down at the flowers in her hand, then at the basket with the herbs in them.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She questioned the girl. Her face didn't look familiar. "I have never seen you before in the village."

"I don't come from the village." She told her and reached out, picking one of the flowers laying among them.

"Then what are you doing here?" She must be a traveler. Kagome glanced around and frowned. Where were the girl's parents?

"I was told to hide." The girl was now twirling the daisy in her hand with a smile on her face.

Kagome hummed at the girl's answer. "Why?"

"There is a demon in the forest, so I was told to hide while it was being taken care of." The girl finally looked away from the flower. "I know I was supposed to stay put, but I smelt the flowers nearby."

Kagome's heart gave a small squeeze of pain, knowing what had happened. Her parents were more than likely dead. They sacrificed themselves to distract the demon so their child could live. "I-I'm sorry." The words feel from her lips in sadness, and the girl looked up at her in confusion.

"Sorry?" The girl pouted. "You didn't do anything wrong, did you?"

Kagome shook her head and tried to force a smile. "No." It probably would be best not to tell the child.

A demon in the forest is a bad. Inuyasha has kept them at bay for the most part but some do wander into the forest while they are out hunting for the jewel. She needs get to the village as soon as possible and warn the others of the demon, so they could kill it. She looked down at the girl. First thing is first, she should get the child to the village so she can be safe, and give her a good home. She was sure Kaede knew someone who could take the child and raise it as their own, now that the poor kid's parents were gone.

She did her best to give her a reassuring smile. "Hey, I have a great idea. Would you like to go to the village with me? It's nice there, and there is a lot of kids to play with that are about your age."

The girl seemed to be thinking about it but then she shook her head. "Naw." She hummed. "I was told to wait."

Seems this might take some time, but she had to find a way to convince her to go with her. Kagome noticed the girl looking at her hands and she raised up her unfished crown of flowers. "Would you like me to show you want I am doing?" The girl nodded and Kagome began to continue weaving the flowers together. She then finished her work and held it up to the girl to inspect. The child's eyes grew wide in surprise and gave a small squeal in joy. Kagome laughed at the girl's happiness.

"Can you show me how to do that?"

"Sure." Kagome put the crown in the basket and began fresh. The girl watched, and soon picked up her own flowers and tried to copy her.

As the girls were working, Kagome noticed the girl trusted her a little more so she tried again. "Are you hungry? I have some food at my house you can have?"

The girl nibbled on her lower lip in concentration, having a much more difficult time. "No, it's alright." She sighed in frustration and looked at her own mess of bent flowers, then at Kagome's.

"Don't get so upset, it just takes time." She tried to show the girl once more, being extra slow so she could follow her movements. The girl then tried again, but this time she was able to do a little better and she held up her three braided flowers to the miko, a bright smile on her face and Kagome clapped. "Good job!" The girl blushed and looked down at her lap. The girl was very cute—It was rather sad what had happened to her… As she stared at the girl she tried a different approach. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now."

The girl pouted. "Why?"

"I have a friend who is sick, and I'm looking after him. I have to return to the village." The girl looked at her with a conflicted expression then looked back down at her hands, twiddling her thumbs. Seeing the girl struggle she decided to ask again. "Would you like to come with me?"

The girl then mumbled to herself. "I was told to stay here, and I would get in trouble if they came back and I was gone."

Kagome tried to reason with the girl. "I am sure the village is where they were headed before the demon showed up. They will probably know to look for you there." She smiled at her. "In fact I'm sure they might have wanted you to go there."

"Really?" The girl had a puzzled look on her face, questioning her.

Kagome sighed, wishing the girl would just accept her offer to the village. The demon that killed her parents is still out there and they are sitting ducks in this field. "Yes." She nodded. "They would have wanted you to go to the village."

The girl's lips puckered to one side of her face, as she thought about it, looking down. She then looked up at her and smiled. "Okay." Kagome gave a small sigh of relief.

"Good." She got to her feet, smiling at the girl—A chill went down her body as her senses were screaming at her. It wasn't the tell-tell sign of a shard, no, this was a demon. From what she could tell, a powerful one. "Get behind me, quick." Kagome picked up her bow and notched an arrow. The girl without question got behind her and for that she was glad. She tried to focus her senses, but she wasn't that good at controlling them, and instead felt the demon's force all around her, echoing off the trees and the air. She tried not to shiver, for it felt as if she could feel his breath on her body, looming over her. She heard movement from the tree line and she brought her bow up to her face and pulled back her arrow, ready for it to fly the moment it lunged into the field.

But instead of the wild beast jumping from the bushes, he made an elegant approach in all of his glory and grace, his usually stoic expression on his face. She opened her mouth slightly, but her lips wouldn't dare speak his name, too frightened that her life would be pulled away from her before she could speak it.

Sesshomaru.

He approached them with a painfully slow stride, his golden orbs locked into hers, putting her under a spell which had her body frozen, unable to move. Was he the one who killed the girl's parents? Why? It didn't make much sense to her at all. What was he doing here? Was he here to kill them? Was he here to kill Inuyasha? Did he hear about his brother's injuries and wanted to finish him off? The demon lord seemed more like the type to kill a man at his full strength, then stabbing an already wounded animal. Then again, she really did not know much about the demon, other than the few encounters she had with him. All of them involved him trying either to hurt or kill her and Inuyasha for whatever logical reason he had at the time. One thing was for certain, when Sesshomaru appeared, blood would be split, and someone was more than likely going to die.

Even as all of this was in her mind, another nagging thought was constantly there as well: She had to protect the child. That one idea pushed away her fears and allowed courage to replace it.

She dug her heels into the ground, trying to stable her mind as well as her body. The girl's smiling face entered her thoughts, and she dared not look away from the demon to even glance the child, knowing that a single distraction will end her life. She was afraid to even blink, knowing that he could vanish and her head would be detached from her body just as fast.

She stood strong, her arrow still notched as she stared at the demon lord beyond the end of her arrow's shaft, ignoring the feel of the feather tickling her cheek. The arrow head was placed directly at his heart. She knew they were more than likely dead. She had just one shot, and even then it would miss him and he would kill her before she could reach for a second one.

Even though the odds were against her, she had to protect the child. She will be nothing but a sacrifice in the end, but if she can distract him long enough for the girl to escape…

He was already just a few feet upon them, and she tried to still her beating heart that was pounding in her ears. "Stop." She hoped the trembling in her body did not give away in her voice, as she continued to stare at the lord with a glare.

Surprisingly enough he halted in his movements, and just continued to look at her with indifference. They just stood there. The tenseness combined with the demonic power he exuded was like poison in the air, crushing her chest and making it hard to breath. Her grip on her arrow tightened, but she could feel the sweat in her palm, and she tried not to let her fingers slip from the bowstring.

Now what? She couldn't help but question as she continued to stare into his amber pools. She didn't really expect him to stop…

"Rin." She tried not to jump at the sudden sound of his low voice cutting though the quiet air. "Come."

There was a blur in the corner of her eyes, followed by a pleased giggle from the girl. Then she saw the girl come into her vision, even as she continued to stare down the demon lord. Her eyes narrowed in warning, but she didn't voice her concerns to the girl, but only watched as she continued to run obediently to the demon with a bright smile on her face.

It wasn't until the girl ran past him, and he now stood between Kagome and the girl, that Sesshomaru finally broke the deadly eye contact they shared. Without so much as another word or acknowledgement to her presence, he turned and followed the girl out of the field, and back into the shadows of the forest.

It wasn't until moments later and she knew that he was gone, that her whole body started to visible tremble. Her shaking hand allowed the wobbling arrow to slip off of the bow string and landed into the ground with the thud at her feet. Her lips were parted and her breath came in deep and raspy gasps, her lungs unable to get any oxygen in her panic. The bow fell from her weak and sweaty grasp, hitting the ground with a clatter. She soon joined her weapon as her legs gave out beneath her and she had both her hands clinching her chest. Her heart felt like it as going to burst as she leaned over and touched her burning forehead to the cold ground.

She couldn't hear anything other than her own heart beating, and she found herself unable to believe the sound. She released a pitiful cry that was a mixture of both fear and joy as tears swelled in her eyes.

She was alive.

* * *

This story is my first story that is not a crossover, but purely Inuyasha, and if you don't know by now, it is a Sessho/Kagome story.

Sesshomaru X Kagome is a deep bond I had back when I first started reading fanfiction before I finally started writing fanfiction of my own. I never wrote a SessXKag story, because I believed it to be untouchable in my eyes. Like I could never make one, make it perfect enough, make it how I always imagined it would be.

Now I know I can.

I have grown as a writer, and I no longer see any boundaries in my writing.

You guys probably knew it would come sooner or later. Every story I have ever done, Kagome has a deep connection with Sesshomaru in some way, and I decided as my last and final story I ever do/complete on I would go out with a bang and do a non-crossover Sesshomaru/Kagome fic.

(By 'last story' I am referring to Muti-chapter stories. I will still update my one-shot collection. )

And just because I started posting this story, doesn't mean I am not going to finish my other work that isn't completed yet. I will get to them when I have time. For now, enjoy this chapter, I might update this story again, but I have a lot of things I need to update and I am going to try and re-read some fanfiction to boost my muse and get working on my long awaited updates on my crossover fics.

See you guys on my next update!


	2. Ninth Day

It was a normal day, like any other day. He found himself walking a trail he had set for himself as he patrolled his lands, keeping his senses open for anything abnormal. All he could pick up was the normal sounds of nature, but in the back of his mind, which he was trying his best to ignore, was Rin's chattering—Which was agitating enough, also a normal everyday occurrence, even more so in the past few days, it seems.

"You should have seen it Jaken, the flowers were very pretty." Rin continued on moving her mouth nonstop, not caring that any of the demons among her wasn't paying attention. "She lives in the village, I think. She had roots in her basket. She also said a she was taking care of a friend who was sick." Her small voice chirped insistently all evening.

The demon lord was able to pay the child no mind, allowing Jaken to be the center of her pestering for the most part. "Lord Sesshomaru." The child called as she quickly jogged to catch up to him so she could walk beside him. He didn't halt his stride, but glanced at the child out of the corner of his eyes. She noticed she had his attention so she smiled brightly at him. "Can we go back to the field near the village?" She asked curiously.

Sesshomaru noticed that the child was fumbling with several flowers in her hands, trying to tie their stems together, but all she was able to do was break their green stalks into shorter and shorter length until she was forced to throw them away, too short to manipulate them anymore. The demon looked away from the child and didn't answer her. He kept his focus straight as they continued forward.

Rin took his silence as his answer and slowed her pace so that she could once again lag behind with the green toad and two headed dragon.

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped in the middle of the forest, when he did the others copied his movements. He glanced behind him, his amber orbs locking onto dark brown. "Rin, come with me." He commanded as he begin to walk forward again. The girl complied without question, falling behind him. He once again halted when he heard another set of footsteps "Jaken, stay here." The toad immediately stopped and the demon could hear his servant's babbling in disbelieve, but he dared not question him.

* * *

He could smell the flowers before they arrived, but it took the human child a lot longer to catch their sent before—

"Yay!" The girl's expression was bubbling with joy as she took off in at sprint, running past him in a blur of orange and black.

He let the child go, not bothering to correct her behavior and allowing her a moment of happiness. He continued on at his leisurely pace, falling behind the excited child's skips. He watched as she burst through the tree line and he could hear her laughter. A sweet scent reached his nose, hidden well among the overbearing flowers, the aroma catching his undivided attention. He knew the woman was once again among the plants before he even got to the field.

Sure enough, when he walked beyond the shadows of the trees, he spotted her sitting among the vegetation as Rin was babbling incoherently to the scantily clad female. He noticed the moment he came into view, the woman tore her eyes away from Rin, and her blue crystals was staring into his golden ones. He could smell the human's fear. No amount of pungent flowers could ever mask the scent from him. He watched as the girl's grip on her bow, which was lying beside her, tightened. Even from where he stood, he could hear her drumming heart pounding in his own ears.

She feared him. That's good. It means she isn't a complete idiot like most females he comes across. Just from that fact, he knew that the woman wouldn't harm Rin, because only an idiot would do so while he stood watch. Unless they had a death wish. If so, then let her try, and he will gladly grant her wish.

Rin called to the woman, catching her attention and the girl finally pulled her eyes away from his figure so that she could tend to the child's needs. Rin introduced herself, and at that point Sesshomaru turned and found a nice shady spot to sit and relax beneath a tree at the end of the field. He placed his back against the rough bark, and watched the exchange between Rin and the woman closely, resting his only arm on top of his raised knee.

He stood guard, observing Rin and the woman playing with the flowers and talking to each other. Every so often the girl would glance in his direction, but once their eyes met, she would quickly looked away. The more she conversed with Rin, the less tense the woman was.

Sesshomaru looked away from the women and towards the sky, noticing the change of color. He believed that he had wasted enough of his time, and got to his feet. "Rin, we are leaving." His cold voice cut through the girl's chatter, and they stilled.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." With a smile Rin bid the girl goodbye before catching up to him, and keeping step with his shadow as they both left the flowery field.

As they were walking back to where he left his servant, Rin decided to speak up. "Can we come back again tomorrow Lord Sesshomaru?" The girl had a pledging look in her eyes as she stared up at him, hopeful.

"No." He says firmly.

His answer caused the child to look down sadly, but she didn't raise any objection.

* * *

What is going on? The question popped up in her mind more than a few times the past couple of days.

Why is Sesshomaru showing up? Who is that girl that is with him? Why is she with him? More importantly, how is she still breathing?

Kagome sat in Kaede's hut, thinking over all the strange things that have happened to her. Sesshomaru has appeared to her, twice in fact, and she has been able to keep her head attached to her shoulders.

Rin, that sweet child, was now following the demon lord as if it was normal, and there was no threat to her life by doing so. Is he taking care of her? Why? That was unlike the cold, ruthless killer she had known him as.

That was defiantly … strange.

Kagome glanced over at the red form lying on the ground a few feet away from her and she frowned. Inuyasha still hasn't woken up.

She got up from her spot and walked over to his fallen body, sitting beside of it. She looked upon his wrapped chest and she reached out, lifted the bandage enough so she could peek beneath the cloth. Her frown deepened and she carefully lowered the bandage back down into place. His wounds wasn't healing like they should.

She glanced over at the basket, and her mind was debating on whether she should dare to venture out back into the forest, where Sesshomaru was waiting to kill her.

Maybe she was being too paranoid, and her fear was taking over her logic. She made it sound like he was lurking in the shadows, bent on ripping out her throat the moment she left, but she knew that might have been going overboard, just a little. But could you blame her?

She could still sense him out there in the forest. She can't sense well from a distance, but his power is just too strong to not feel it. Even now, at the very edge of her sense, his aura was brushing against her skin and the coldness of it was causing goose-bumps to crawl up her arms. Why hasn't he left? If he wasn't going to kill her, what was he still doing here?

Usually, if he ever came into this part of his territory, he did not stay longer than a day, at most. He knew Inuyasha kept things relatively safe here, and she doubted he wanted to be here longer then needed and run into his brother.

Was he truly after Inuyasha's life then? She glanced at the fanged blade that had saved her life more than a few times. Did he want the sword? The thought crossed her mind, even though it had been a while since the dog lord had attacked them, wanting their father's fang. She looked back down at the sleeping demon and sighed. No. She shook her head. If that were true he wouldn't prolong it. The sleeping dog would have been dead by now, and the sword would be taken. There was nothing here strong enough to stop him.

She stared at her injured friend a few moments longer, then at the already empty basket. Kagome released a deep breath of air and slapped her keens, a determined look on her face.

She wasn't sure why Sesshomaru was here, but she couldn't waste her time thinking about the logic of an unpredictable animal like him—Inuyasha needed her. And just like that, she stood up and picked up her basket with a sigh, placing it in the crook of her arm. She had to get him more medicine, even if it meant she would most likely run into the ruthless killer.

She was lucky to survive the encounter twice, but a third time, she was afraid she might be pushing her luck. As fear started to eat away at her, all she had to do was look at the weak man lying on the floor and it dissolved, seeing his pitiful state.

"Are you going to get more herbs?" The question surprised her and she looked down, seeing curious orbs staring up at her. She nodded and he flashed her a smile. "Can I come?" She could tell that the boy was worried for his friend, even if he didn't say it.

She shook her head, and Shippo looked genuinely surprised by her refusal. She kneeled down and patted the young fox on the head. "I won't be gone long, and he needs someone here to protect him." She didn't want Shippo to be around if the demon lord did appear.

Shippo snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, yet a splash of pink was on his cheeks as he turned his head away. She almost laughed at the Inuyasha-like gesture. "**Inuyasha**, needing me to protect him?"

"Yes." She smiled at him. "Everyone needs protecting sometimes, even Inuyasha."

The child puffed out his chest in pride. "I can do it."

Kagome giggled. "I have faith in your powers, great and mighty Shippo."

* * *

A sigh of relief left her lips as she placed the basket down onto the floor of the hut. He never showed up. Her life was still hers, for now at least.

"That was fast." Shippo perked up from his spot beside Inuyasha, his crayon in his hand and papers scattered around the floor.

Kagome found a small smile appearing in her features. "Yeah." She didn't tell him the reasons for her swiftness, not wanting to alarm him. "Where are the others?"

"Gathering things for dinner." Shippo hummed and went back to his drawings.

Kagome bent down and began shifting through the herbs that she had gathered, only for her to pause when she didn't see a certain root among them. In her hast she must have forgotten it. She glanced behind her shoulder, out of the window, and seeing the once light of day slipping behind the rim of the mountain. She might be brave, but she is not so stupid as to wander alone in the forest after dark.

She will have to go back and get it tomorrow…

* * *

He was still here, wandering his half-brother's forest. He hasn't been here for over fifty years, and only after his idiotic brother's escape from his slumber, has he even decided to grace the forest with his presences every so often. Nothing had been amiss—He had no reason to be here, but he was, deciding that he should take a detailed stroll around the area, keeping every tree and brush detailed into his thoughts and making a mental map in his mind. The forest that mocked his very presence by having the humans in the area giving it the same name as his brother.

He glanced behind his shoulder, just enough to spot the child walking behind him. In her hands was a flower, and she was looking at it with a hidden look on her face, thinking to herself. He has not heard her speak all day. It was a gift from heaven, and he would gladly take it for as long as it lasted.

As he relished in the quietness, he knew that the lovely silence was due to the fact that something was bothering the girl, and that did not sit well with him. Against his better judgment, he broke the silence. "Rin." It was unusual that he was the first to speak since the morning light first appeared over the hilltops. "Come."

She lifted her gaze up from the flower in her hand, and followed him without a word. He didn't have to tell the toad to stay behind, for the green demon already knew without him having to command it.

* * *

Kagome was gathering the herbs as quick as she could, all the while thoughts of Inuyasha danced in the back of her mind, making her fingers fumble.

He is not getting better. Shouldn't he be getting better? He should have already healed, and she should be walking beside of him, looking for the shards. She would talk to him, and he wouldn't reply. The only indication that he was even listening to her is the twitch of his ears as they swiveled towards her. She would then argue with him that he isn't listening, and wouldn't talk again until that night when they set up camp and she fixed ramen for everyone.

But that is not happening. He is not walking beside of her. He is not eating ramen. He is not arguing with her. He has not woken up.

They are running out of herbs, and she has almost picked this field clean of the plants. She will have to go back to her time, and buy some modern medicine. They are also running out of bandages, and she will have to get extra. With that thought in mind, she knew she will have to go back home tomorrow, first thing in the morning.

"Yay!" A squeal of joy caused the miko to jump, the root resting in her hands slipped out of her grasp and fell onto her lap.

Kagome was now staring at the girl as she twirled around the flowers in joy. Oh no. The woman couldn't help but allow her breath to catch in her throat and her eyes widen in fear at the mere sight of a happy girl. For she wasn't afraid of the girl, but what accompanied her.

And then he strolled into the field in all of his grace and she placed her hand to her chest, trying to stop their trembling.

She should have moved faster. She thought. She should have gathered the herbs and left. She knew he would show up, but she let her guard down because he didn't appear yesterday, and then the thoughts of Inuyasha's condition distracted her. She was a fool. And soon to be a dead fool…

"Kagome!" Rin was now standing before her, giving her a wide smile. The child's chest heaving up and down, her frolic in the flowers taxing her and leaving her short of breath.

"Hello Rin." She gave the girl her best smile she could amidst her fearful state.

"Picking more herbs?" The girl plopped down beside her and looked at the basket, seeing the roots.

Kagome nodded, her head turned down and towards the girl. "Yes." She glanced out of the corner of her eyes, some of her hair falling off her shoulder and blocking her view, but she could still see him beyond the black tresses. Sesshomaru. He was already sitting down in 'his spot' the place he stayed at for nearly an hour last time they were in the field with her, before he finally got up and announced they were leaving.

"Is your friend still sick?" The question pulled the miko out of her thoughts and her fear was replaced by great sadness.

"Yes."

"Can I help?"

Rin's innocence caused a true smile to finally appear on her face. "If you want to."

And with instructions on what to look for and how to pull it out without damaging the plant, the child began helping her gather up the roots. "I'm getting better with the flowers." The girl was making idle chat, like she always did.

"That's good." Another smile showed on her face as she dusted off the dirt from the roots.

"I still can't make a crown like you can though." She could hear the pout in her voice without having to look up and see it.

"Keep trying, you will."

"Ugghh!" She heard the child give a grunt and Kagome looked up. She spotted Rin on her feet, pulling with all her strength at the plant, as if she was trying to pull up the world's largest turnip. "Ah!" The root unexpectedly gave under the harsh treatment and dirt was flying in the air followed by a whoosh, and then a thud, the child landed on her back with a groan. The falling dirt scattered around her collapsed form, but the child didn't seem to mind. She held up her hand, the plant tightly fisted within, and a victorious grin was on her face. "I got it!"

Kagome couldn't help the laugh that left her, and she placed her fingers to her lips to try and still the sound, but the giggling from the child wasn't helping. Rin got to her feet and showed the woman her accomplishment. "That's a big one." She couldn't help but praise the child and smile at her. "Thank you Rin." She accepted the root, and Rin gave her a cute blush.

She wasn't sure why, but he found her eyes leaving the blushing girl, to glance over. A gasp fell onto her lips as her eyes locked onto burning amber and her hands tightly curled around the root. He was watching them. He was always watching them. The way his cool expression never left them, watching from a distance with no real emotions giving away his thoughts. He would be a cloak of indifference as he observed their exchange with no real interest, his eyes mostly centered on the child. This time was different.

She wasn't sure how she knew, for he was the same cold, calculated form of ice he has always been. Something in her mind was screaming at her that he was watching her. He was watching **her**. Her. Not Rin, but her. Staring at her with his heated gaze.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to ignore the fluttering feeling of fear pooling in her stomach and turned her attention back to Rin. "This is a very good root Rin." She hoped her voice didn't crack, and if it did the child didn't seem to notice. Then an idea came into her mind and Kagome smiled. "Would you like me to give you something? As thanks for helping me?"

This seemed to interest the child and she sat down in front of her. "What?"

"I brought some chocolate with me, in case I got hungry." Kagome placed the root into the basket, then lifted the pile up, revealing the unopened bar of candy she had stashed away beneath it. "It's my last one." She removed the bar and held it in front of her. "I had to hide it or Shippo would have already eaten it." She laughed at her own images that flashed in her mind of the fox child and his chocolate covered mouth.

The child looked at the wrapped gift, unsure. "You can eat it?" She questioned.

"Yeah" Kagome reached out and unfolded the foil around the top and pulled it down, revealing the brown squares beneath. The child's eyes grew in fascination and Kagome giggled. She carefully broke off a few of the small squares and reached out her hand to her, held in her palm was the innocent treat. "Try it—"

Pain went up her arm, cutting off her voice and the only thing that fell from her lips was a hiss, shutting her eyes out of reflex from the pain. She opened them back up, and looked down at her arm. Her blood pooled down to her feet, and her body turned cold at seeing a clawed hand wrapped around her wrist, his stripped markings standing out against his pale flesh.

He lifted her hand up, and she tried not to cry out at the forced movement as her arm stretched and her straightened arm put pressure in her shoulder at the odd angle. She was lifted just a few inches from the ground, yet he paid no heed to her painful expression. She could have sworn his grip on her wrist tightened further and she had to bite her lower lip from releasing a whimper. Her hand was now raised to his chest, the piece of chocolate still resting peacefully in her palm, her fingers almost curling around it.

Kagome was staring at his face, looking for any sign of her imamate death, hoping it would be quick and painless, but her fear danced around as she continued to see nothing but cold indifference. She did catch the slightest movement of his nose, before he lowered her arm back down. She released a small sigh as her butt hit the ground, and her arm was no longer being held above her awkwardly.

Her blue irises was staring into his, yet he did not move for several more moments, which felt like torturing hours. He finally looked away from her and towards Rin. "It is safe." He glanced over at her once more, and she felt his already tight grip on her wrist squeeze in warning and she flinched.

Then just as quickly the pain was gone, leaving a mild throb and needles going across her wrist and tingling up her arm. Kagome looked up, seeing his back retreating in his smooth and elegant way, his hair swaying in the movement. She felt a touch against her hand and she jumped, wide and fearful eyes landing on her hand.

Rin had a bright smile on her face as her smaller hand brushed against hers, just as she was reaching for the chocolate still in her palm. She looked at the treat curiously, before plopping it into her mouth with a hum. The girl's eyes widened and a squeal of joy escaped her mouth. "It's good!"

"Y-yeah…" The word slipped from her dazed lips as she stared at the child in bafflement. What just happened? "You can have the rest if you want." She held out the bar to her, flinching as she expected a sudden hand to come out and latch onto her wrist, but it didn't, and she sighed in relief.

"Really!" The girl's hand darted out and snatched the chocolate from her hand. "Thank you!" Suddenly the girl launched her body at her, causing the air to leave the unprepared miko's lungs. Shorter arms wrapped around her neck, and Kagome was left stunned at the show of affection, but a smile appeared on her face and she patted the girl's back with her aching hand. The girl then pulled away from her, then turned and started running away, leaving Kagome confused. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called to the demon, a huge smile plastered on her face. "Look what I got!" She was waving the candy bar in the air in excitement as she approached the demon, who was now standing at the end of the field.

The demon followed the child with his eyes until she came to a stop in front of him. She couldn't hear what was being said, they were too far away, but Kagome could see Rin's lips moving a mile a minute a she was pointing to the chocolate and smiling. The whole time the demon didn't say one thing, and just continued to watch the girl silently, but his full attention was on her none-the-less, and that surprised the miko.

"_It is safe."_ His cold voice fell into her ears, and she blinked. 'It is safe to eat'

He was protecting her, the girl finally realized. The great demon lord of the west was protecting a small child and looking after her. It made her feel a sense of warmth swell within her as she looked at the demon with a new light. Maybe he is not such a ruthless killer after all?

As if sensing her change, the demon looked away from the child and their eyes made connection. Instead of the usual chilled reaction she felt when his heated glare looked at her, she found herself smiling. His eyes narrowed, but her smile just grew. He turned his eyes back to the child, and his lips began moving, telling her something.

Then he turned and began walking away, out of the field. Rin started to follow, but then she turned back, the candy bar in her hand waving in the air.

Kagome's expression softened and she raised her hand, waving back to the child. She ignored the small needles still stinging in her wrist as the image of the coldblooded demon's departure was trailed by a giggling and kind hearted young girl.

A strange but warming sight that only she as ever got to witness.

* * *

A flash of light shone beneath the well, then a soft voice echoed below. "Well that was… _odd_." Kagome mumbled to herself as images and thoughts of her strange experience back home still fresh in her mind. The girl shook her head and began her tiring climb up the side of the well.

Delicate hands appeared over the rim of the well, followed by a heavy grunt before raven tresses appeared over the edge, then came clear blue eyes peeking out and glancing around. Kagome lifted herself up, before plopping down on the rim to rest after the hard exercise. Her overstuffed backpack gave a thud as it landed by her feet. Usually Inuyasha helped her out and took the heavy bag from her so she could get out of the well, but now.

"Inuyasha…" She tried not to think about it as the sadness started to envelop her once again.

He was the reason why she left for her time this morning, to get more supplies to try and help him in his condition. She was able to make it back by evening, hurrying as fast as she could to her usual stores, gathering what she needed, and like normal she stopped at her favorite coffee shop along the way back to her house.

Kagome paused as she stared down at her bruised wrist, as her mind went blank for a few moments. "Very odd." She allowed herself just a few seconds of numbness, before she sighed and shook herself of the images that appeared. She reached out and grabbed her bag, and with another grunt, she slung it over her shoulders and she began walking back towards the village.

It didn't take long for a cool sensation to brush across her senses and she shivered. She was becoming very familiar to his aura by now, and she was surprised that the demon lord was still around the forest. Why? She couldn't help but question and she turned to where the power was originating from. He was at the field again…

She glanced down at her wrist, and began nibbling her lower lip. Her feet had a mind of its own as she started walking in the direction without real reason or logical thought. She must be feeling very brave today, or very stupid.

"Or I feel like committing suicide…" Because purposely seeking out the demon lord of the west, was pretty much the same thing.

* * *

Kagome entered the field like she normally would, not wanting to be too quiet and alert the demon into thinking she was trying to sneak up on them. When she did, he spotted Rin sitting among the flowers, weaving them together like she taught her. She looked over and saw the demon lord sitting in his spot, watching the girl play. She turned and started to approach him, noticing that he didn't flinch even after she stood beside him. (Not right beside him of course, just beyond arm length) She knew that anything too close would invade his personal space and she really didn't want to die that day. He might have not killed her yet, but she didn't want to give him any reason to. Besides, if he wanted to kill her, it didn't matter if she sat at the other end of the field or right beside of him, he would have his hand around her neck before she could even scream.

Feeling tired she dropped the heavy bag on the ground, wincing when she heard the rattling from inside and hoped that she didn't break anything. She then plopped down on the ground with a sigh and used her backpack to support her, her legs stretched out in front of her. He ignored her, pretending like she wasn't even there and continued to watch Rin.

"So…" Unable to take the silence she spoke. "Nice weather, huh?" She felt like smacking herself in the head, but instead she drummed her knees with her fingers in nervousness and tapped her shoes together, enjoying the sound. She glanced over at the demon from the corner of her eyes, he has yet to even move a muscle from his rigged stance. "Why are you here in the forest?" The question came out, but like she suspected, he did not answer her.

At this point she was now fully staring at him, imaging furry triangle ears perched on top of his head, swiveling in her direction as she talked. He looked so much like Inuyasha, except for cute dog ears, he had war paint on his body and a bad attitude. But he also looks like that guy-

"Are your eyes damaged?" His deep voice made her jump at the sound, taken off guard.

"N-No?"

He didn't even bother to turn towards her as he spoke. "Then remove your gaze from my person." Kagome felt heat rise into her cheeks, embarrassed he caught her staring. "A woman of your profession should be used to seeing males on a regular basis."

The girl's mouth hung open in surprise, flabbergasted at his words. D-did he-? Did he just call her a hooker?

"_A woman of your profession should be used to seeing males on a regular basis."_

N-No way!

It started out as a small bubble in her chest, and she raised her hand up to her trembling lips, but the laughter that spilled forth couldn't stop and she found tears swelling in the corner of her eyes. When she was finally able to catch her breath, she wiped the tears from her eyes, her cheeks hurting from the smile that was plastered on her face. She looked up and noticed that he was now staring at her, a single eyebrow arched as the only indication that he was unsure at her reaction to him calling her a prostitute.

"Hey!" A child's cry called out and Kagome turned, seeing Rin running towards them with a smile on her face, waving. She must have just noticed her. When she finally reached them she giggled. "Hi."

"Hello Rin." Kagome expression softened towards the child.

"Did you bring anymore chocolate?"

At the girls comment Kagome giggled "Yeah." He twisted around and stared rummaging in her pouch. "It's in my backpack—"

"Rin." The ice lord call caused Kagome to freeze in her movements. "We are leaving." The miko turned towards the demon just as he was standing, the act so fluid it looked like it was one elegant movement as he came to his feet from his sitting position.

The girl pouted, but Sesshomaru was already leaving her behind. Rin quickly looked back towards Kagome, a sad look on her face and Kagome smiled. "It's alright Rin, we will talk again next time."

That seemed to cheer the girl up and she smiled. "Okay!" And then she ran after her lord, not wanting to get left behind.

* * *

"He is still not awake?" The concern in her voice echoed in the tense hut a she placed her backpack onto the floor.

"Not yet." Miroku sighed from his seating position.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'm sure he is just tired from traveling and fighting he has been doing recently and his body is taking what little moment of rest he can get." Sango did her best to try and comfort her friend and Kagome nodded. She was right, they have been fighting more demons lately, and his body is just probably recuperating—

Kagome felt a tug on her sock and she looked down. "Did you bring anymore chocolate?" The question, along with the innocent look the fox kit gave her caused a small smile to appear on her face, remembering a certain child that asked her the same question not too long ago.

"I might." She teased. "Have you been good?"

"Yeah!" Shippo nodded over and over again until his head was a blur and she giggled when he finally stopped nodding and his eyes were swirled with dizziness and he kept hold of her sock to balance himself so he wouldn't fall.

Kagome reached into her side pouch and after a little bit if digging, found one of the bars and pulled the treat out. The moment he saw it his eyes grew in size and his tail began swaying behind him in anticipation. "Now don't eat it all and ruin your appetite." She's been sounding like her mother more and more everyday it seems.

"I won't!" The child promised as he extended his arms and Kagome finally gave him the candy with a giggle.

She watched as the fox demon ran to the corner of the room where his drawings were scattered and plopped down onto the ground, his mouth already covered in a chocolate smug. Kagome sighed and shook her head. She glanced around the room, seeing everyone busy, Miroku was making sutras, Sango was cooking dinner, and Kaede was mixing the herbs that Kagome got yesterday. Her eyes then landed on the sleeping dog lying peacefully on the ground and her expression dropped.

Kagome turned to her backpack again and began rummaging through it in search of the bandages and medicine she brought.

* * *

"Are you alright Kagome?" The question caused the miko to blink from her daze and she looked up, finding her eyes connecting into concerned brown. "You have just been sitting there, looking sad…" Rin gave a small pout.

Kagome tried not to worry the child and she smiled. "I'm fine, just thinking."

"About your sick friend?" An ache curled around her chest as her eyes went down to her hands once more, an uncompleted crown within them. "Is he really that sick?" She knew the girl was just worried, but thinking about Inuyasha's condition did not make her feel better. She has been trying to get away from the hut as much as she can, unable to look at his unresponsive body anymore. She has found herself in the field now almost every day, not to pick herbs, for she has left the field bare of the medicinal plants, but instead just as a distraction of the fact that the one that she cares for has been sleeping for far too long and she is starting to worry. "Maybe Lord Sesshomaru could help?" The question caused Kagome to look up and turn her eyes towards the demon standing just a few feet away. "Lord Sesshomaru healed me when I was sick."

He did?

Kagome continued to stare at the demon lord, wondering what he was thinking. Has he been listening to the conversations she has with Rin? Does he know his brother is sick? Would he even heal his brother? Does he even care? No, probably not. Her eyes left the demon lords and was now looking at the green toad and dragon that was beside him. He brought the rest of his group with him this time, instead of just Rin. Why? She could feel her fingers crushing the flowers in her palm as she held on to the plants tightly. Why does he just stand there and watch them with such disdain?

She looks familiar.

The nagging feeling in the back of his mind started to make itself known among his thoughts in the past few days. Why is that? If she were important, he would have remembered her, but she obviously wasn't worth his time remembering, therefor she wasn't important. Yet the constant irritation that she in fact looked familiar to him continued and he found his lips thinning and his eyes narrowing at the female sitting with Rin trying to recall why.

"My Lord." Another irritating noise decided to make itself known in the form of the scratchy voice that belonged to his servant. "Y-you know I will never question you, My lord, but I was just w-wondering why you are allowing Rin to fraternize with your brother's woman."

Ah, that's why she seems so familiar. At least Jaken decided to be of use to him. One of his jobs as his servant is to remember unimportant things because he doesn't have the time to do so himself…

He can now recollect hearing his brother's name being called over and over again from the edge of the battle field, the annoying shrills coming from the very girl sitting beside Rin. What was her name again? He tried to evoke the name his brother would shout back in response. "Miko." At that moment it alluded him, but that was of no consequence to him.

Kagome's head shot up from staring at her hands again and her eyes met cold amber. "Yes?"

"Why hasn't my half-brother shown himself to me?"

Kagome was once again fiddling with her fingers as she looked down at the ground sadly. Should she tell him? Would he go to the village and kill him? She found herself shaking her head at the thought. She didn't know much about the demon lord, but after getting to be with Rin and him the past few days, she believed he wouldn't do such a dishonorable thing like killing him when he couldn't even open his eyes and fight back. "He is sick."

Before the pain even registered, the first thing she noticed was that she could no longer breathe. Instincts kicked in and she tried to gasp for air, or cry out, but the very reason keeping oxygen from entering her lungs also prevented what little air she had in them from escaping. A tight hold was placed around her throat by a single clawed hand.

"I do not like being lied to." His hold squeezed tighter and the pain finally came. Her mouth opened up to release a silent scream. "He is incapable of contracting human illness." Her head was starting to become light, unable to get the necessary blood to her brain that allowed her to continue functioning. "I will repeat once more, and this time, you will tell me the truth." Her blood was roaring in her ears, but his voice came to her clear and crisp, cutting through her hazed and fading mind like a knife. She shuddered. "I know he is in the village. Why hasn't my half-brother appeared?"

Her lips started to move, but she was unsure what she trying to say to him, her mind not working correctly without any blood or fresh oxygen. Her lips were trembling and the only thing leaving them was a cry from what little air was escaping through the crack in her windpipe, which resembled oddly enough like the sound a balloon makes when you squeeze its opening as air was leaving the mouth. A high-pitched hiss which was annoying to all but the one who was making the sound.

Then, slowly, his grip released from her throat. She didn't gasp desperately like she thought she would or hold her freed neck, instead she just continued to sit there, her eyes wide with fear. Frozen in shock and panic as the pounding in her ears started to reseed. The tingling in her mind was also going away as the blood started to circulate once more and she released a shaky sigh.

"W-wounds." Her voice was horse and she flinched at the sound. She now had her hand on her neck, going to rub it, but she winced when a shock of pain hit her from her fingers touching the tender spot. She took a deep breath and tried again. "He was badly wounded." She looked down sadly as the picture of Inuyasha appeared in her mind, lying there on the ground unmoving. "He collapsed and hasn't woken up since."

"How long?"

"Huh?" Came her brilliant reply as she looked up at him with confusion.

The demon stared at her a moment, as if thinking over if he should repeat the question again. "How long has he been unresponsive?"

"Umm." She thought back, her gaze moving to the lower right as she tried to remember. "Six days, I think." When she was met with nothing but silence after that, she started to feel uncomfortable and she rubbed her arm. "Do you think you can help him?" She wasn't sure why she asked him, but she did. She found herself staring once again into his golden gaze, with a pleading look on her face.

She wasn't very hopeful, but she was surprised when he answered her. "Tenseiga does not heal wounds or illness of the living." He told her. "It only removes the sickness that is _death_." She found her gaze lowering back to the ground as her heart began to throb. The movement of white fabric caught her attention and she looked up to see Sesshomaru turning and walking away "Rin." The demon lord didn't even have to order her this time, the child knew what it was he commanded of her.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Rin got to her feet and followed. "I'll see you again, Kagome." The girl waved to her goodbye, but Kagome didn't have the heart to wave back.

The feeling of disappointment seeped into her bones and causing a coldness to settle into her body. What little hope she had dwindled away the longer she stared at his retreating back becoming smaller and smaller in the distance before the shadows swallowed him up and he vanished along with his travel companions.

* * *

"He still isn't awake." He should have been awake by now. "Why isn't he awake?" The panic in her voice was obvious as it reregistered into a high pitch. The others in the room did not reply, instead they were into their own thoughts as a heavy tension was in the air in the hut.

Why isn't he healing? What was wrong? Why wasn't he moving? Does he look paler? She leaned her head down to his chest and she tried not to cry. He isn't breathing! Her own jagged breathes started to escalate as she looked upon his face. She placed her ear to his lips. A small amount of air brushed across them. She sighed as she leaned back and once again was sitting on her calves. False alarm.

She could feel the headache forming behind her eyes, as she stared at his unmoving form. Her fingers started to rhythmically tap against her knees and her feet was shifting unconformable beneath her as they started to become numb with tingles.

She was getting paranoid and frantic, sitting there staring at him for days, at this point. She was getting nervous and it wasn't helping matters. Maybe she needs to get away for a while? She should probably go home and try and relax. She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, trying to get the kink out of it.

"I do have some tests and classes I need to make up…" She mumbled to herself.

"Are you going to go back home Kagome?" The question caused the girl to look down.

She smiled at the fox. "Maybe."

* * *

He still isn't awake!

Her breathing had become erratic as her body moved through the forest in a white and green blur, tears starting to form beneath her eyes. She kept repeating the phrase over and over again in her mind:

Today was the ninth day.

He was never going to wake up! Her heart started to burn as the tears were making it hard for her to avoid the trees, almost crashing into a few already. Her backpack and quiver of arrows slung across her shoulder pounded against her back in motion with her legs. Her body was sore from the sudden unexpected exercise, and her lungs hurt.

Inuyasha was dying.

A cold chill went down her right side and her body turned towards the icy temperature that pulled to her from afar. Even with her eyes clouded, she tried to see beyond the green of the forest, for anything that stood out.

.-

A warm breeze came in, tossing his sliver strands of hair behind him. Sesshomaru lifted his chin ever so slightly as he caught wind of an increasingly familiar scent. "Jaken." He stopped walking, and the others did as well.

The demon waddled up to him. "Yes, My lord?"

"Take Rin to the field to play." There was a cry of 'yay' in the background, but he paid it no mind.

"Why-" Hearing his inquiring tone Sesshoumaru looked down and stared directly into the toads eyes. "I-I don't mean to question—" His golden orbs narrowed in irritation. "Y-yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

* * *

Her body that was once fiery hot, was becoming increasingly cold, and her heart almost stopped when she saw a glimpse of white. She burst through the tree line shouting the demon's name. "Sesshomaru!"

Everything stood still. He was staring at her with his cold and calculated gaze, and she shivered beneath it. His companions were not with him, and it looked as if he was waiting for her, but that couldn't be possible, could it?

Her breathing was still labored, preventing her from talking. She was bent over, her hands placed onto her knees as she tried to catch her breath and calm her thrashing heart.

_No matter what, you __**must**__ convince him._

"Inuyasha-!" She released a heavy puff of air as she stood straight and placed her hand onto her chest. "He isn't waking up!" Yet the demon lord just stood there, staring at her, as if saying: 'And?' "You must come with me back to the village and help him!" She plead with him. Yet he still stayed silent, and Kagome started to fidget beneath his gaze. "It isn't a normal wound. It's not healing! The demon did something to him!" She tried to tell him. "He is dying!" She shouted to him in her last ditch effort to try and get some sort of response from him, any response.

Then finally, he spoke. "Why does this concern me?"

His words made her heart fall down into her feet and flip back up again, causing her to immediately feel ill. "He is your brother!"

No longer interested in her, he turned and started walking away from her. "_Half-_brother." He casually tossed the word over his shoulder.

Her body was trembling in fear and panic. There is no way! He isn't going to at least try and save him! Her trembling became more severe, but this was now do to rage that was boiling inside of her. Does not truly not care!?

_Do everything you can to convince him._

"It is the ninth day!" She shouted in frustration at his retreating back, as if that meant anything.

Yet the dog demon continued walking away, and as his back became smaller and smaller, her hope started to dwindle more and more.

_You __**must**__ convince him._

Her hands was moving on their own as the bow was raised, and an arrow was notched. She pulled the string back, and the familiar sensation of the feathers brushing against her cheek comforted her, giving her courage. He stopped in his tracks, but did not turn around. "You** will** save him!" She wasn't sure where she got the balls to demand anything from him, but her mind was filled with thoughts of Inuyasha, and at this point she was going crazy with fear and worry.

_If he doesn't go with you, Inuyasha will die._

Her hand was trembling, causing her weapon to shake. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, the grip on the bow tightening. Her eyes narrowed, focusing on the spot between his shoulder blades.

Inuyasha is going to die…

With that thought looming in her mind, she released the arrow.

This time, pain was the first thing that she noticed, in fact, it was the only thing she noticed other than the blackness slowly consuming the edges of her vision. The pain coupled with the feeling that her head was about to pop off from the pressure, made the fact that she was unable to breathe a secondary agenda. A vice-like grip around her throat stopped all thoughts from reaching her brain, and she could feel her mouth opening to try and gasp for air.

Her sight was becoming darker as spots took up what little sight she had left while she was still keeping consciousness. Judging by how limp her body was already feeling, and the wave of dizziness wrapping around, that was not going to last very much longer. She released another pained hiss when his hold tightened even more and it snapped her back into the reality of the situation. She was being strangled to death…

She raised her hand to his wrist, griping it in desperation in what little strength she had, her bow forgotten on the grass beneath her. She can't die. Not now. This can't be happening. The numbing pain wrapping around her throat, and the burning sensation in her lungs, said otherwise.

Her chest was screaming at her to breathe, yet each time she tried overwhelming fear started to slowly engulf her, drowning her, when she couldn't douse the burning in her lungs. The feeling of helplessness surrounded her and she knew her body was succumbing to its demise. She was going to die.

The reason why she was here, being choked to death, decided to remind her by choose that moment to appear in her thoughts: Inuyasha, lying in Kaede's hut, dying.

Her hands were fumbling, moving in desperation as her right hand reached behind her. Her fingers coiled around the wooden shaft of an arrow, and with a silent scream her hand swung with all her might. Then, the pressure released from her throat and she gasped for air, falling onto her knees. The air she sucked in greedily was wasted, for all of it was coughed back out into the world.

Her vision was starting to return to her and she glanced up.

Sesshomaru was looking down, an arrow sticking out on either side of his arm. The demon was looking at the injury as if it was a mere thorn in his paw, instead of an arrow lodged through his forearm. He then looked away from his wound and back towards her.

Kagome's eyes narrowed at the demon as she reached up and placed her hand around her neck, as if to guard it from another attack. Do it again, and I'll stab you with another one!

But instead of attacking again, the demon merely raised his arm, and placed one end of the arrow between his teeth. With a snap, the end was broken. He then placed the other side between his fangs and pulled, not even flinching when the arrow was torn free. With his arm no longer shish kebabed, the demon lord reached up to his teeth and removed the feathered end of the arrow from his canines. He glanced down at the broken arrow between his claws, inspecting it. He then looked away from the item, and golden meet blue, causing her to shiver beneath his gaze. He twirled the object between his fingers, as he continued to stare at her.

His hand glowed green, and she watched as the arrow melted in his grasp, and just like that it was gone. A lump formed in the miko's throat as she stared at his still sizzling hand, and she swallowed, hard. He flicked his hand, as if dispelling what was left of the offending goo from his fingers.

He then turned and started walking away…

Kagome was left stunned, hypnotized by the swaying motion of his hair as he moved. Then her brain kicked back in and she shook her head. She opened her mouth to stop him, but then she froze, the words catching in her aching throat. Wait, what is she doing? She should be glad he is leaving and she is still breathing. The image of Inuyasha came back into her mind and a block of ice settled in her stomach.

She knew she couldn't let him leave.

Her lips parted, but just as she was about to shout for him to stop, her words were cut off by his voice, that was like the cold steel of a blade. "Come with me, miko."

And her body began moving on its own accord, obeying the command, her bow left lying on the grass, forgotten.

* * *

She didn't know where she was going, her eyes glued to the ground as she followed behind the western lord's steps quietly. The grass today looked especially green this evening. She wondered if that would be her last thought before she died. It was saddening, really.

Then the grass suddenly turned into dirt and Kagome had to blink at the sudden change of motif. She looked up, and her heart hit her throat as her mouth was moving and nothing spilled out, too shocked to speak.

Before her, shining like a beacon of hope was Kaede's hut.

Her feet began moving on their own and she ran past the demon, his pace too slow for her at the moment, but he didn't seem to care and allowed her to zoom by. A smile was spread across her face, as her hand moved the mat to the side that was covering the door, and she stopped cold in her tracks. Her smile fell, and her heart drowned in her own sorrow.

Everyone was sitting around Inuyasha's pale body, some in tears, while all had the expression of pain and regret on their faces as they turned to look at her.

"No." No, no no no no. "No no no!" The word kept repeating over and over again in her mind, as the same phrase came out of her lips as she ran to his side, almost tripping and falling over her own feet. "No! No!" They moved out of her way as she fell onto her knees and tears stung her eyes. "No! He-he can't be dead!" She bent down and placed her ear to his chest. He was not breathing, and his heart, it was not beating. "No!" She clamped her eyes shut as if to will away the thought from her mind and she shook her head, burying her face in his unmoving chest. This time, it was not a false alarm. Inuyasha was dead. His body cold beneath her.

"Move." She could barely hear the command over the blood roaring in her ears.

She opened her eyes, seeing a white blur of fabric in her vision. The others were no longer around, but she found her eyes glaring at the cold black boots that laid before her with as much fierceness as she could muster while her eyes stung with tears. She was not going to move. She was not going to leave his side. Her hands clinched the red fabric of his fire rat clothing, wishing she could will his soul back into the living if she clung to his shirt tightly enough.

A slow sound of metal scraping, a blur of motion, then a flash of light that caused her to close her eyes once more. Then she heard it: The sound of a rhythmic beating in her ears, so soft, she almost thought she was imagining it at first. It became louder, stronger, and she could feel her lungs fill up with a gasp. She raised her head and her eyes started to swell up with wetness once more when she saw his chest rising and falling beneath her fingers.

He was breathing!

She placed her cheek to his chest again, and sighed at the joyous feeling that warmed her at the sound of a comforting beat against her ear.

His heart was beating!

She sat up, smiling as she looked down at his face, noticing that he was no longer pale, and instead a healthy glow was in his cheeks. She opened her mouth to say a prayer, but then she remembered why it was possible, and her head quickly turned to the cold lord—she paused when she saw the covering over the door swaying, signaling that the demon had already departed, his deed finished.

The others quickly found their place by Inuyasha's side, their faces no longer showing regret and pain, but joyful relief. Instead of being with them, her body was moving on its own, following behind the ghost of white. She moved the flap, and she looked around, spotting him just a few feet away.

"Sesshomaru." Her call caused him to pause and glance at her over his shoulder. She didn't know what to say—"Thank you." – So she thanked him.

"I did not do it for gratitude." His words were cold, like always, but she detected a hint of venom in them.

Her mind began swirling around in confusion. "Why?" The word fell out of her dazed lips. Why did he bring him back? What was his reason? There had to be a reason. He didn't just save his brother out of the kindness of his heart. She believed Sesshomaru had no heart.

She tried to repress the image of sweet Rin smiling, her heart giving a twang. Then again, maybe she has seen a small—_very_ small—heart of warmth starting to grow beneath that cold glacier of a demon. Maybe he was just being nice? She could only hope.

Just when she thought she wouldn't get an answer, he spoke. "A debt." He was already walking once more, disappearing into the forest before the words were even finished leaving his lips. Kagome stood there as the words hovered in the air like a plague.

A debt.

She repeated in her mind as it echoed tauntingly. He was not kind. He did not care about his brother's life at all. He did it because it was convenient for him, and he had something to gain from taking advantage of their moment of desperation. He was still heartless and cold. Nothing has changed.

From that moment on she knew the uneasiness settling in her beast would not go away. One day he would come for her, seeking a favor, and no matter what, she would be unable to refuse him. Because she was now in his debt.

She could feel his claws squeezing her heart and she raised her hand over her chest, clinch her shirt as if to quell the imaginary pain and fear. Kagome wasn't sure why she had a feeling of dread sweep over her, because she knew that was no way going to happen.

Sesshomaru would never need her help for anything, after all, she was a human. What could he possibly need her help for, that he couldn't do himself?

So she turned and walked back into the hut with that lingering thought in her mind, trying to contain the restlessness that wouldn't go away, no matter what logical argument she came up with.


End file.
